Ski boots of the type contemplated by the present invention normally comprise a foot housing body and a boot leg connected to the body and encompassing the lower part of the leg. These boots comprise hinged joints between the boot leg and the body allowing forward bending of the tibia, towards the boot sole, according to the typical position of the skier on the ski. However, they do not permit adjustment of the side inclination of the boot leg towards either the inner or the outer part of the foot.
The ski boots are usually designed for normal legs the axis of which is inclined by 2.degree. to 3.degree. towards the outer side and the boot leg is fixed to the body with this inclination. If the skier has a tibial deformation (being knock-kneed or bow-legged), upon wearing normal boots his body weight tilts to a greater extent towards the outer or inner side as the case may be. In order to keep the ski flat, the skier is thus compelled to adjust the position of his knees from the one normally required for the practice of this skiing, with obvious results both as regards the stresses acting on his limbs and as regards performing style.